


Bus Rides

by Idkwhattoputinhere



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Bless Yohane, F/F, Fluff, Some comfort, Some crying, bless you, i just need some Youhane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idkwhattoputinhere/pseuds/Idkwhattoputinhere
Summary: Yohane's memorized the curved lines on You's face when she walks into the bus. One day, she finally gets the courage to ask about them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THERES ONLY TWO WORKS FOR THIS SHIP AND THAT PISSES ME OFF BECAUSE THIS IS A BEAUTIFUL SHIP KILL ME.

Yohane knows every part of the expression. The two lines that go down around her mouth, the half-lidded hollow look in her eyes, the chin tilted downward, and her swaying hair. Yohane knows the reason, everyone does. It's Riko and Chika, the two lovebirds of Aqours. They came out to everyone a while ago, but that's not when You started wearing that expression. She would wear it long before. You knew before anyone, but stayed quiet for her friend. Yohane knew what this was doing to You. She wanted to help her, You was a genuinely nice person who helped everyone in Aqours. Yohane liked that about her. Yet for some reason, the words 'what's wrong?' could never come out of her mouth. 

Today was different. You didn't walk in with a sad expression. You ran in with tears streaming down her face. Yohane gasped. When You saw Yohane, her eyes grew wide, more tears spilling out. She turned to walk away, but Yohane caught her in time. 

"What's wrong?" Yohane said, trying to speak softly. You turned, obviously trying to push down a sob. The mangled cry leaves her throat as Yohane hugs her to her chest. 

"You, tell me, what's wrong?" Yohane sits down, walking You with her. She shakes her head. Yohane puts her hands on each side of You's face and pulls her up. 

"This fallen angel will have the answers to all problems! Vent! And be saved!" You scoffs. She sits up, leaving Yohane's lap, which Yohane immediately misses. She sits down next to her, wiping her tears. 

"It's not right to throw my problems at you." Yohane rolls her eyes. 

"I am a fallen angel! Surely, I can take your problems." Though she says that, Yohane has a countenance of utmost sincerity. You can sense it. 

"Is it really okay?" Yohane nods. You sighs. 

"Well, it's just... She's leaving me. I've been here for her since the beginning, I've seen her everywhere. I've seen her highs, lows, everything. She's seen me too. I just-I just thought-" She sobs. Yohane hugs her. She starts crying again. 

"I just thought that maybe she felt the same way? Maybe after all this time, she'd feel it too? But I was wrong. She goes for Riko instead. Riko, who's a sweetheart, but she hasn't been here all along. Why her? Why not me? I thought maybe I could still be her best friend, but I realized today. Today, she never even looked at me once. She told me good morning then left to speak with Riko, and I never heard from her for the rest of the day. Riko-Riko saw it, but she didn't say anything. I lost her, I lost my best friend... I lost the girl I was in love with..." Yohane set You's head onto her lap, running her fingers through You's hair. 

"You, I know what it's like to lose someone you thought you had. I felt the same with all of the friends I've lost. I have never experienced it as painfully as you have, but it's hard. It's hard to loose someone you thought cared about you." You nods onto Yohane's lap. Yohane smiles.

"So, become someone else's friend." 

"But I already have other fri-" Yohane shakes her head. 

"What I mean is, find someone to be who Chika was to you." You looks up, eyes red and cheeks matching. 

"Find a new crush? But that's not easy. It's not something like a friend." Yohane hums. She then nods.

"Then just make a friend and try to forget about Chika. You don't have to fall in love with them, just get to know them." You puts her head back down. 

"Then, Yoshi-Yohane, will you be my friend?" Yohane blushes. 

"W-what?!?" You looks up.

"Yohane, will you be my friend?" Yohane hides her face behind her hand. 

"Ha-ha, th-th-the fallen angel?! Friends wi-with a hu-man?! Ha ha, what-what a joke!" You's expression drops again and Yohane jumps. 

"No, no, I'll be your friend!" You whips around, a grin so bright it blinded the fallen angel. 

"Really?!" Yohane nods slowly. You giggles and wraps her arms around Yohane, and the red on her face does not match with her hair. 

"Thank you, Yohane!" Yohane smiles and hugs You back, tears prickling her eyes. It's the first time someone's called Yohane so casually. 

"No, You, thank you." She whispered. You looked up and asked her what she was whispering about and Yohane shook her head, but she was thankful. She saved You and You saved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't actually kill me I have kids.


End file.
